


Softly in the Presence of Silence

by stillskies



Series: Silence [1]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Doumeki's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly in the Presence of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 03-03-2008

She is smiling at him. He has known her long enough that he knows to be wary, to tread lightly. He is almost certain that she is not going to put them in danger - not again, hasn’t since Watanuki began fading, for lack of a better term - but there are still things that she can do, things she can demand, that he may not be willing to give.

However, if it were for Watanuki, he would, and she knows that. Has always known that, maybe longer than he has. She has the upper hand, and she is not above using it, if it suits her whims and is within the limited frame of interference [which he has learned from Watanuki is constricted. every action has a price, and who can collect the price of the one who collects the price?].

Watanuki is bustling about the shop, bringing them tea and scones. He notices Watanuki’s movements are slower, more careful and precise, and Watanuki is avoiding his gaze. There is something going on.

Yuuko continues to smile.

+++

Kunogi appears later on, chattering happily to Watanuki, Tanpopo on her shoulder. Mokona is chuckling into its saké cup, and that woman is still smiling.

He continues to eye her warily, but it has been hours since he stepped foot into her shop, and she has done nothing but made pleasantries.

Perhaps that is what worries him most.

+++

Watanuki brings out dinner, making sure to serve Kunogi first, then Yuuko. He waits patiently while the other man serves him, and he nods in thanks.

Kunogi takes a bite of her food, gushing about taste. Yuuko adds that the only thing that would make it better would be a cup of wine, which Mokona seconds. He eats the food while Watanuki simultaneously yells at Yuuko [ _No alcohol for you! You had an entire bottle before Doumeki even got here!_ ], and humbles himself before Kunogi [ _It’s really not all that great, Himawari-chan!_ ].

Watanuki has just swatted Mokona away from the bottle of saké when he holds out his plate and asks for seconds. Watanuki looks ready to protest, but shakes his head and refills his plate.

He frowns. Yuuko grins at him. Mokona chuckles. Kunogi smiles happily.

Watanuki avoids looking at him, busying himself with refilling Mokona’s glass.

+++

They are sitting in the yard, looking at the sky and the scenery in the waning light as Watanuki prepares dessert. It is early March - not early enough for sakura to be in bloom, yet the tree in front of the shop has blossomed. The air is crisp and clean, and the scent of sakura drifts around them.

Kunogi is talking to Yuuko in quiet tones, and Yuuko shrugs casually, glancing over at him. He nods, and she smiles in return.

Watanuki arrives carrying a tray laden with a small cake and tea cups. He places it carefully on the ground and sits between Kunogi and Shizuka.

 _Care to cut the cake, Doumeki-kun?_ Yuuko asks, taking one cup of tea and sipping it.

He frowns, looks at Watanuki and Kunogi who are looking at him expectantly, and picks up the knife. Slowly, carefully, he cuts into the cake. There are plates stacked neatly to the side, forks placed between them and the cake. He puts the first slice on a plate, and hands it first to Watanuki, then Kunogi, who both refuse.

 _You should have the first slice, Doumeki-kun,_ Kunogi chirps. _It’s your birthday, after all._

Ah, he thinks, unconcerned, and sets the plate in front of him. Watanuki has picked up the discarded knife, expertly slicing into the cake and handing it out. He notices that he doesn’t take one for himself, but says nothing.

Instead, he looks at Yuuko, who continues to smile. He half expects her to say _make a wish_ , but she wouldn’t be Yuuko if he could predict her actions so easily. Instead, she smiles, and he politely thanks her.

+++

The sun has set when they leave. Yuuko watches them from the door to the shop as they walk through the gate together.

They reach a cross street, and Kunogi stops, smiling apologetically and motioning to the left. Watanuki smiles and nods, stepping away for a moment.

Kunogi smiles up at him and pulls something from her knapsack.

 _It’s not handmade,_ she explains, handing him a small wrapped package. _But, I would be happy if you would accept it._

He smiles at her, taking the gift. Carefully, he unwraps it to reveal a cell phone strap. Three charms dangle at the end: a sunflower, an arrow, and a ghost. He thanks her and attaches the charm to his bag - he didn’t have a cell phone.

Watanuki approaches them, as if sensing that they were finished, and they say their goodbyes.

+++

They are outside the shrine gates. Watanuki looks as though he wants to say something, so he leans against the gate post and waits patiently.

Finally, Watanuki reaches into his bag and pulls out an envelope. He hands it to Shizuka without preamble, says goodnight, and walks away.

+++

The sealed envelope is sitting on his desk, waiting for him when he returns from his bath. He folds his towel and places it neatly on the desk chair. He picks up the envelope, and sits down on his futon.

He opens the envelope to reveal a folded piece of lined paper, and rectangular piece of white paper.

The white paper turns out to be a coupon, written in Watanuki’s crisp penmanship, good for any one meal he wants. He smiles, placing it carefully back in the envelope.

He unfolds the lined paper, and reads.

_Doumeki,_

_Happy birthday. Don’t request something out of season, or impossible._

_Watanuki Kimihiro_

He rereads it a few time, looking at the way Watanuki forms the kanji in his given name, wondering what - if anything - Watanuki means by signing his full name. 

The paper is refolded and placed back in the envelope, and the envelope is placed back on the desk. Quietly, he turns off the light and slides into his futon.

He dreams of a homemade dinner and the soft tinkling of charms swaying in the breeze.


End file.
